I'll never Forget that Smell
by harrypotterhunney6512
Summary: ok, well, I'm really sorry this isn't harry potter! but its about my dad being a smoker and stuff.... :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well I know this is not a Harry Potter document, but I just put it in so I could submit it. I am submitting it to "The Chicken For the Teenage Soul" seris (I know thats spelled wrong! sorry!). If you smoke, and you don't like this, I'm really sorry. I don't mean to be biased (I think that's how you spell it! Sorry if it's wrong!) but these are my views on smoking, and you don't have to agree. But if you agree with smoking and stuff, then please don't read this because I don't want flames... I hope everyone likes it. **

I'll Never Forget That Smell

My father has been a smoker for the past 25 years. I just discovered this about a year ago, and ever since, it's been burning inside me.

Before I did know, however, my dad would come back smelling like… well I was never quite sure what he smelled like, I just knew it wasn't natural. I was unsure of this smell for a few moments, but somehow I always managed to convince myself this smell was from his working. My dad works as a truck driver, so I thought maybe that's just how truck drivers smelled, after all, I had never been around a truck driver except my dad. I realize now, that had I done something sooner, it might have not been too late. But no, I didn't do anything about it for about 4 years, until I turned 11 years old. I had a best friend, Andrea, her mom smoked, so I was soon familiar with the smell of cigarettes. But once again, I showed my lack of wisdom in being so naïve: Eventually, I made the connection that my dad was smelling like smoke, not like a truck driver. I really was so innocent and naive, even though I knew my dad smelled like smoke, not once did it occur to me that my dad was the one _doing_ the smoking! So time went on. My dad continued smoking and I continued being completely oblivious to what was right in front of me. I should have known, but, no, I didn't. I guess I was too involved in my life to see what was right in front of me, to see that my dad was an extremely addicted smoker. But my peaceful life would soon be disturbed.

My brother, Justin, always plays baseball. Well, Justin, my mom, and myself were all on our way to one of his tournaments. We stopped to take a bathroom break, and upon my return to the car, I saw my dad drive by. Unnoticed by him, I waved but froze when I saw something different about his appearance. He was smoking a cigarette. I tried to tell myself my eyes were obviously playing tricks on me. I was shocked beyond belief, but even so, I could not change what I had seen, I could not deny my dad, Tim, was a smoker. I tried to forget what I had seen, it must have been a mistake?! But I knew what I saw, and I could not take that away.

My dad had done a very good job on making sure my brother and I never found out. He never smoked in front of us, and I have always been grateful for that. But not once has that ever stopped me from being angry with him.

I calmly got into the car, but soon I noticed my hands were shaking. I knew what I would do, I told myself that I would calmly confront him, no need for yelling, right? Seconds, minutes passed by and I was becoming more frantic. So many people died from smoking, everyone knew that. So why was my dad being so stupid?

When we reached the field, my dad saw me and attempted to talk to me, but I, completely forgetting my vow to stay calm, shoved past him. I felt scared and betrayed. I didn't know where I was going, as I rushed down the streets with tears pouring down my face, but I didn't care. All that mattered in that moment, was that I got away from him. He should have known better. He should have never started.

Well, like I said, that was a year ago. If you're suspecting some amazing success, I mislead you. No, he hasn't quit smoking, and, as far as I know, he isn't even trying. I can't say I didn't try to make my father quit, I remember the countless hours I spent arguing with him, or crying silently in my room. Later on, though, I turned my depression into a support system for his success. I supported him to quit, instead of stressing him out.

My dad promised me he would quit before Christmas. I remember counting down the days until then. On Christmas morning, my dad claimed he quit, I was beyond thrilled.

He was right, I didn't smell smoke now. For awhile, anyways.

Soon it returned, about a month after he 'quit'. Oh, how I wished I could have given him the power to quit, but I knew my dad was an adult, and it was time to let him make his own decisions, even if they were stupid. It was his choice, not mine. I pray for him every night now. "_Please, give my father the strength to quit. Don't let him die. We need him. I need him."_

I'm embarrassed to admit I've given up on him, because in order to quit, you have to want to. And I'm not sure he does. But maybe it's not too late to convince you. Maybe, when you read this and later you're offered a cigarette, you'll remember my dad. You'll remember that he now has trouble exercising, running, because he can't breath. He also coughs way more than a non smoker does. I know what it feels like to dread death. Not for me, my dad. No, this isn't a pity party, but please, don't make the ones you love feel my pain. Don't smoke. Don't even start, because look how pathetic it was to my dad. He can't quit. Once you do, you're hooked. Either you'll fail to quit, or have an extremely difficult time doing so, and that's if your lucky. You're pretty much addicted from that first puff you take. Yes, your lungs have a natural filtration system that cleans your lungs. But your lungs can't withstand the power of cigarettes for long. I am warning you, I have seen the horrible effects of smoking, do you want that to happen to you? If you want to have trouble exercising, go ahead smoke. If you want to get lung cancer and have trouble losing weight, then smoke. If not, say no when you're faced with the prospect of smoking.

I now try to forget my dad smokes, that will be everyone's regret later, but maybe on his death bed, he'll be sorry that he gave into peer pressure and took that cigarette.

Please, make it my dad's regret. Don't make it yours.

**Well?? What do you think? Please give me advise where needed... I know I'm an extremely inexperienced writer. :) **

**Well, like I said, you are perfectly able to love smoking, that's ok. **

**Oh, yeah, Somehow my stories always manage to have mistakes no matter how many times I reread them!! lol :) So I'm sorry!!**

**Paige**


	2. The Bright Side

The Bright Side

Ok, Well, when I first wrote this, I didn't think of all the good things about this ending. Yes, maybe my father wont live as long as the rest of us, but it's made me stronger. I can handle things now that I couldn't before. I used to look away from challenges, but now I face them. My father and I get into fights, but some how we always get through it. Since I wrote former chapter, I thought about my dad and how much I love him. He is an amazing dad. He works a lot, yes. But when he is home, that makes the time I spend with him all the more special. I am really grateful now that he did us the honor of never smoking around us. So many parents do that to their children, and I don't think that is right. I just think it's not the child's fault, or their choice. That really means a lot to me. If he ever smoked around my mom, I'm afraid it would have made her lung tumor worse, but that's over now. The reason I wrote the last chapter in such a negative point of view, was because I was angry that I couldn't control him to quit. I wanted to be able to say "no", like I do to my dogs, and he doesn't do it again. But, he is a fully grown adult, perfectly capable to make his own decisions. I can tell him my point of view, nothing more. Anyways, I can't dwell on what I can't change. So thank you for reading and reviewing, I just wanted you guys to know that my dad isn't completely horrible :).

Thanks,

Paige


End file.
